


White Silk

by Vanilla Multi (ShiningFantasyStar)



Series: PSG Sonamoo: A fic for every possible ship [1]
Category: SONAMOO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dohee has some gay panic moments, Dohee is a clothing assistant, F/F, First Meeting, Fluff, Love at First Sight, Sumin is a customer, subtle, who wouldn't tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 11:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18827887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningFantasyStar/pseuds/Vanilla%20Multi
Summary: Dohee doesn't know how to handle beautiful women flirting with her on the best of days. But when they're shopping for a wedding dress, well, what can Dohee say?





	White Silk

**Author's Note:**

> My girls are criminally underwritten.. Time to fill up the tag with a fic for every possible ship :))

Dohee didn’t find herself particularly beautiful. Her body was slim, her hands were soft and her skin was clear (no doubt thanks to her daily routine). But she didn’t think any of these qualities were particularly eye-catching. Especially not today, with her light makeup barely covering her under eye circles, her dark-red hair swept away into a professional bun and without her usual sweet, nectarine perfume. She looked passable in her clothing assistant role, even though she slept through her alarm and only woke up when her cat jumped onto her. 

 

She sighed, straightening out the crease in her uniform before the door opened with a jingle and one of her colleagues welcomed the clients. Dohee turned to welcome the pair, her usual customer service smile stretched across her face. 

 

The woman walking in was one of the most beautiful women she’s ever seen. Her deep brown hair fell in perfect waves over her shoulders. Her face was cute and rounded softly- Dohee could just imagine cupping her face- her lips were shaded with a light pink which matched the shade of her cheeks. Her aura held a certain gracefulness, Dohee was waiting for the slow motion to kick in and a slogan for a shampoo to appear. That didn't happen, of course, instead, she smiled in Dohee’s direction, undoubtedly noticing her gaze. The eye contact between them was brief since she turned the man beside her, who Dohee completely failed to notice. 

Dohee didn’t want to assume their relationship and not because she envied the way the man’s arm fell naturally behind her and guided her into the store. Her 'unassumed' relationship seemed proven true when the pair trotted over to her, and the man passed Dohee a list of wedding dresses to prepare. 

 

It isn’t surprising that a woman this gorgeous is getting married. 

 

After carefully scanning the list, Dohee double checked that they wanted her to bring out all twenty-four dresses, which the man confirmed before sitting down and unlocking his phone. Dohee turns and begins to work, feeling the gaze of the Aphrodite re-incarnation on her back. 

Dohee returned with a clothing rack of all the dresses, and the bride-to-be joyfully leaped up, joining her side. She ran her hand over a few dresses, her fingers brushing Dohee’s hand on the rack. She smiles to her, before speaking with the softest voice imaginable, “thank you, it must have been a lot of work getting these out.”

 

“Not at all,” Dohee smiled back “if you need any further assistance, don’t hesitate to call me over.” 

 

“Actually,” the woman smiled shyly, glancing at her name tag “would you mind staying here, Ms. Kim?”

 

“Yes, of course, miss. And please just call me Dohee, Ms. Kim sounds more appropriate for my mom.”

 

“Alright, in that case, call me Sumin, and not miss. I don't like the stiffness of it.”

 

The two laughed softly, before the goddess- Sumin, Dohee reminded herself- picked her first dress and entered a changing room. The entire time, the man stayed sitting in the same spot, before leaving to take a phone call three dresses in. Dohee, while annoyed at his participation, stayed professional, burying her personal feelings and assisting her client with all her questions.

Sumin looked absolutely breathtaking in every single dress she slipped into. From the more flowy dresses which grazed the floor but had no arm straps, to the body tight dresses with long, lacy sleeves. All of them sat on Sumin’s beautiful body, flattering her in one way or another. 

Sumin poked her head out of the changing room, calling for Dohee. She looked adorable, and Dohee did her best to focus on the task at hand.

 

“Do you mind coming in here and helping me? I can’t reach the zip.” Sumin spoke in a low yet confident voice. Dohee swallowed and nodded. Her job sometimes required her helping customers with clothes, but none of the women were as beautiful as Sumin. Sumin simply smiled and disappeared behind the curtain. 

 

“I’m coming in,” Dohee warned, cursing how squeaky her voice sounded, and how stupid she sounded in general. Sumin had already turned her back towards her, and was scooping up all her hair into a makeshift ponytail. A ponytail which looked amazing on Sumin- not that anyone asked. 

Her thin lips were pulled into a light smirk and her dark, cocoa-brown eyes were trained on Dohee in the mirror. A huge blush spread over her face, as she avoided the intensity of Sumin’s gaze, reaching for the zip. The changing room was filled with the smell of Sumin’s perfume, a soft, flower smell. Lilac? Or fuchsia perhaps. She slowly unzipped the tight dress, revealing the porcelain, toned back, that matched with the rest of Sumin. 

 

“What’s wrong, Dohee?” Sumin asked in a slick, honeyed tone, “Never undressed a woman before?”

 

Dohee’s heart was practically hammering against her chest. Suddenly the tight space and close proximity of this goddess and her made it hot and stuffy. The once gentle smell of the perfume, now seemed intoxicating, pulling Dohee in. She giggled nervously, training her eyes on the wall, mumbling that she’ll be right outside.

 

 _Married. Married. She’s getting married_. Dohee rammed the phrase multiple times through her head, trying to steady her heartbeat. She whisked a few loose strands back into her bun, continuously convincing herself that Sumin was making a friendly joke, not flirting. Yet the look in her eyes- 

 

“Dohee?” The girl turned to Sumin who was smiling sweetly again “you look so cute with that big blush on your face. I want to see more.”

 

_She was definitely flirting. And Dohee was definitely panicking. ___

__

__Nothing was adding up for Dohee. Why today of all days, was this goddess in the store when Dohee felt like she looked somewhere between a wet dog and a college kid on exam week. Subconsciously, she picked up both her hands and covered her cheeks. Sumin, no longer in a wedding dress, stepped forward slowly touching her fingers and peeling them off her face._ _

__

__“I said I want to see more, not less,” Sumin whispered._ _

__

__Dohee’s mind went haywire, she’s sure if this were an animation, her brain would have jumped out her head and ran away. She followed Sumin’s lead, wrapping her fingers around her hands. She stood stunned, admiring Sumin’s face up close. It was truly flawless._ _

__

__“But, you’re getting married” Dohee croaked, when her mind finally caught up with the situation. Sumin’s eyes widened with a joyful sparkle to them, and she started giggling softly. It wasn’t a mocking type of laugh, it was filled with mirth and it was light enough to draw a smile out on Dohee’s face._ _

__

__“I’m a model,” Sumin said between her giggles, “I’m trying these dresses before my shoot.”_ _

__

__“But, the man you were with?”_ _

__

__“My manager.”_ _

__

__The smile on Dohee’s face widened, and she was sure if Sumin wasn’t such a sweet person with such an alluring smile, she’d be embarrassed. Especially since she was sure she was developing quite the attachment to the way Sumin’s delicate hands fit in hers. The man in question returned and noticing that Sumin had finished trying all the dresses began typing on his phone again._ _

__“This unfortunately means, I have to go,” Sumin said, slowly slipping her hands out of Dohee’s. “Maybe we can meet up outside of our working hours? I know a few good cafe’s. Cat, dog, regular- you name it, I know many. But I don’t know anything about you, and I sure want to find out more.”_ _

__

__Dohee nodded her head, not missing the wink Sumin sent her. She watched the woman rejoin with her manager, before saying goodbye to the other employees and leaving. Dohee stood there, processing the entire situation. It dawned on her that she had no way of contacting Sumin. She clenched her hands around her pencil skirt, cursing her stupidity, realising she was crumpling something hard in her hand. A business card with the name “Ji Sumin” followed by the word “model”, and a phone number. The card was adorned with flowers on its edges, drawing another smile from Dohee._ _

__

__Sumin was another step ahead of her._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this was the first time I wrote a F/F fic, so constructive criticism is always welcome! I'll improve my writing over time, the more I write :) But seeing how there were not many new fics for Sonamoo (or many fics at all) I'm starting a "Fic for every ship" series.


End file.
